


De santo só tem a cara

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Damien não podia acreditar que as pessoas achavam Pip inocente quando eles faziam isso entre quatro paredes.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 20





	De santo só tem a cara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



> Literalmente só tem pornô aqui.

Eles caíram na cama com um sonoro impacto, a madeira que suportava a cama rangendo com o peso de seus corpos. Damien atacava vorazmente os lábios de Pip, mal deixando espaço para respirar, ansioso por finalmente tomá-lo para si novamente.

As roupas rapidamente vieram ao chão e, já fazendo parte de sua rotina, Damien sempre mantinha um fraquinho de lubrificante de prontidão na gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Colocando-se entre as pernas do britânico, Damien o puxou por debaixo dos braços e sentou-se com ele em seu colo. Ele o atacava com beijos e mordidas leves em seus lábios, não forte o suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar, mas apenas forte o suficiente para provocar o britânico; exatamente como sabia que ele gostava.

O anticristo moveu para seu pescoço, atacando a região sensível com mordidas mais fortes e chupões. Suas mãos viajavam pelas costas de Pip, apertando seus ombros e arranhando a pele branca com força o suficiente para deixar uma marca persistente. Pip não se importava com elas; na verdade insistia para que Damien continuasse, que o marcasse para que ele pudesse ver sempre que se olhasse no espelho.

Aquele era um detalhe que Damien não devia ter percebido, íntimo demais para sua consciência, mas ele já pegou Pip várias vezes se encarando no espelho, observando as marcas de mordidas e os chupões que ele deixava em seu pescoço durante os últimos rounds de sexo. A ponta de seus dedos trilhava as marcas como se fossem jóias e seu corpo visivelmente estremecia quando ele chegava em algum ponto que Damien acabou mordendo fundo demais. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado e um sorriso prazeroso adornava seus lábios, como se ele estivesse vivendo o momento tudo de novo.

Um contraste perfeito para sua personalidade gentil, ninguém acreditaria em Damien se ele dissesse que Pip gostava de apanhar durante o sexo. Toda vez que a palma do anticristo colidia com sua pele seu corpo estremecia e suas pernas pareciam agir por conta própria, erguendo-o de qualquer posição que ele estivesse, na direção do impacto, e suas costas se arqueavam com as ondas de prazer que o choque o dava. Era estranhamente viciante e Pip não podia evitar de querer mais e mais.

Assim que Damien, já com os dedos lambuzados de lubrificante, os inseriu dentro de Pip, ele quase conseguiu ver a forma como sua boca salivava, ansiando por mais. _É muito pouco,_ ele quase conseguia ouvi-lo dizer. Seus dedos se separavam em movimento de tesoura, depois em conjunto com o terceiro quando finalmente conseguiu esticar o britânico o tanto que ele queria. Com a outra mão agarrada a uma de suas coxas, suas unhas pontudas fincando em sua pele, Damien conseguia sentir bem debaixo de seus dígitos a tremedeira de seus músculos, e os gemidos esparramados de sua boca só o deixavam ainda mais animado para o que viriam em seguida.

O anticristo tirou os dedos de dentro do britânico e, antes que pudesse ouvi-lo reclamar da demora, substituiu-os com seu membro, podendo enfim usar as duas mãos para puxar Pip por inteiro para seu colo e focar em marcar seu corpo por inteiro.

\- Damien… - o britânico gemia seu nome a cada movimento brusco de sua cintura, fazendo-o literalmente pular em seu colo e sentir seu membro ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, como se o abrisse por inteiro. - _Mais_.

Um sorriso malicioso puxou os lábios do anticristo, segundos antes de ele enterrar os dentes no ombro direito de Pip, conseguindo que ele arqueasse a coluna e gemesse alto, sua pele derrubando apenas algumas finas linhas de sangue.

\- Melhor assim? - ele sussurrou no ouvido de Pip nos poucos segundos que afastou os lábios de sua pele. Sua língua deslizou por cima de seus lábios, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue do britânico antes de selar seus lábios nos dele.

Pip gemeu baixinho e moveu suas mãos para o pescoço de Damien para tentar manter o equilíbrio. Se por um segundo ele se distraísse, sairia de sincronia, e Damien o negaria toda a diversão que ainda estava por vir.

Suas bocas se desconectaram com uma fina trilha de saliva, e uma ínfima quantidade de vermelho, e o anticristo moveu mais uma vez para os ombros de Pip, agora atacando sua pele com chupões ao invés de mordidas propriamente ditas. O ar entrava em sua boca e sua língua sentia o perfeito gosto da pele salgada do britânico. Satã, se ele pudesse passar a eternidade com os lábios sobre aquela pele deliciosa, ele não hesitaria por um segundo. A forma como Pip se contorcia de prazer debaixo de suas mãos, como seus pelos arrepiavam quando ele chupava seu pescoço, tudo aquilo o deixava simplesmente louco. E ficava ainda melhor quando ele olhava para aqueles roxos, os chupões e marcas de mordida que estampariam a pele de Pip por pelo menos duas semanas, e sabia que Pip, quando pensasse que ninguém o estava observando, se tocaria enquanto trilhava aqueles machucados com a ponta dos dedos. Damien sabia, ele o viu várias e várias vezes; e isso só o fazia querer marcá-lo ainda mais.

Tirando uma das mãos de suas costas, Damien envolveu o membro negligenciado do britânico com a palma da mão e pressionou o polegar delicadamente sobre a glande. Um sorriso travesso cresceu em seus lábios ao sentir Pip estremecer e seus olhos arregalarem com ansiedade.

\- Damien… 

O britânico não pôde finalizar seja lá o que queria dizer antes de sentir a primeira batida. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios, suas costas se arquearam e suas pernas o levaram para cima. Pouco tempo depois, enquanto a queimação ainda formigava em sua pele, a pele da nádega esquerda de Pip ficou levemente avermelhada.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e Pip se segurava nos ombros de Damien com mãos trêmulas, seus olhos ainda arregalados em choque. De forma alguma era algo ruim, Pip estava _estático_. Ainda era _pouco_.

Com os olhos cheios de desejo, ele olhou para baixo, suas íris azuis encontrando-se com o carmim dos olhos de Damien, que sorria um sorriso malicioso enquanto as unhas afiadas de sua mão esquerda trilhavam a pele avermelhada onde ele tinha acabado de bater.

\- Eu não mandei você parar. - ele disse delicadamente, erguendo a mão direita para o rosto de Pip e pressionando o polegar para dentro de sua boca, por cima de sua língua coberta excessivamente por saliva. O músculo dançou ao redor do dedo do anticristo, sentindo seus dígitos pressionarem-no com mais força, e Pip começou a tremer de novo. Ele conseguia mais ou menos sentir o gosto do próprio gozo, mas ainda não era hora. Damien não o deixaria chegar ao orgasmo até sentir que o torturou o bastante. E Pip estava tão impaciente quanto ele. O sorriso do anticristo cresceu, mostrando seus dentes pontudos. - Quica.

Ele podia ter gozado facilmente só com aquele comando. Damien mexia com ele de formas simplesmente inimagináveis. Ele conseguia trazê-lo para a beira do precipício com tanta facilidade, mais fácil do que qualquer tapa ou chute jamais o fez, e apenas com uma palavra.

Sempre obediente, Pip voltou a flexionar e estender as pernas, ao mesmo tempo que Damien voltou a cobrir seu membro com a mão direita. Gemidos baixos deixavam seus lábios a princípio, aumentando cada vez que ele descia completamente e sentia o membro de Damien chegar fundo dentro de si, e praticamente gritando sempre que sua mão esquerda batia em sua bunda.

A cada batida, os movimentos de Pip ficavam mais eufóricos e mais ele ansiava pela doce libertação do orgasmo. Mas Damien não o deixaria até que tivessem se divertido o bastante.

Preso embaixo dele, Damien admirava com desejo e malícia em seus olhos a forma como Pip subia e descia em seu colo, como suas costas arqueavam a cada tapa, cada vez que agarrava sua bunda e fincava ali suas unhas. Seus gemidos ficavam mais e mais alto, e Damien fazia questão de esperar um pouco e vê-lo quicar em cima dele antes de bater de novo, tudo para ver seu rosto se contorcer em agonia, esperando mais uma vez pelo choque que envolvia seu corpo por inteiro e o levava mais e mais perto do precipício.

O anticristo começou a movimentar a mão direita sobre o pau de Pip, masturbando-o, ainda mantendo o dedão sobre a glande, ao mesmo tempo que aumentou a força do tapa, deixando a região ainda mais vermelha. 

As unhas de Pip afundaram em seus ombros e ele seguiu desesperadamente os movimentos de sua cintura, como se silenciosamente implorasse para que aquele dedão saísse logo dali.

\- Ngh… D-da… Mm… - e embora o britânico tentasse formar palavras coerentes, apenas gemidos e sílabas sem nexo algum deixavam seus lábios.

Ao ver lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Pip, o desespero para o orgasmo tanto que ele não conseguia mais aguentar, Damien murmurou para si mesmo. Ele estava se divertindo tanto… Era uma pena. O anticristo voltou a enterrar o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Pip, atacando a região com gemidos, e enfim tirou o polegar da glande do britânico, sua atenção apenas em masturbá-lo e guiá-lo definitivamente até o precipício. 

Damien gozou pouco antes dele, o prazer o envolvendo como uma luva, mas ele forçou-se a focar nas necessidades do marido antes de qualquer coisa. Aumentou os movimentos de sua cintura e da mão direita, tudo enquanto erguia a mão esquerda no ar uma última vez e, com toda a força que tinha, desceu o tapa em sua bunda.

Pip cravou as unhas nos ombros de Damien com toda a força que pôde, suas costa curvando-se e as pernas o erguendo do colo de Damien, buscando desesperadamente o alívio. A mão direita de Damien, agora coberta de sêmen, continuou a masturbar o membro do britânico, assim como sua cintura continuou a se mover e a mão esquerda agora agarrava-se à nádega direita de Pip, tanto marcando-a com o formato de suas unhas quanto trilhando caminhos sobre a palma de sua mão. Ele só parou quando percebeu os ombros de Pip finalmente relaxarem e seus gemidos diminuírem para simples murmúrios e a respiração descompassada.

Damien limpou a mão suja no lençol ao seu lado e, ainda dentro de Pip, deitou a ambos na cama, colocando-se entre suas pernas e relaxando seu corpo sobre o dele, virado apenas o suficiente para não esmagá-lo e deixá-lo respirar. Ele o aconchegou em seus braços e empurrou sua cabeça para o lado, deixando o caminho aberto para que pudesse percorrer sua pele mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com beijos delicados e carícias de seus dedos finos. Após se retirar com cuidado de dentro de Pip, o mesmo soltando um gemido baixinho, envolveu-o em um abraço e levou uma mão a seus cabelos loiros, percorrendo as mechas com carinho e ternura até que Pip resistisse a abrir os olhos e caísse no sono.


End file.
